you always come back to me
by tao-fairlight
Summary: i love you kagome but now you are dead because of a stupid wench who put a spell on me,huh? kagome is alive? and she lives in the feudel japan? how?why?
1. Default Chapter

"lord inuyasha?" a young females voice spoke next to the door. a neko youkai she was, she had a long dark blue hair , light green eyes and pointed elven ears. "hai , mishami, come in" a half inuyoukai spoke, he had long white hair dog ears on top of his head and beautiful amber eyes ( tao: i wonder who that is? -_-) the neko youkai bowed in front of the hanyou "my lord , you have visitors..." the neko youkai stopped for a moment, she was afraid to say the visitors name, she knew lord inuyasha hated her "who is it?" he asked her annoyed. "it it its lady kikyo" she saw his expression getting even more annoyed, then he looked as if he thought of something important and relaxed. "tell HER she is not wanted here!" inuyasha said and tried to stay calm , but how can he stay calm when kikyo came?... "s-sir she said she will not leave until she speaks with you" the neko backed away a little bit from the hanyou "that!! that!! ...send her in...but that will be the last time she will be here understood?!"  
  
"h-hai sir!"  
  
the neko disappeared and a few minutes later a women who wore a long black dress came in, she had cold dark eyes and pale skin, long black hair , and a pink jewel around her neck "inuyasha" the women said coldly and calmly "what are you doing here?! i told you not to come here ever AGAIN!" she became a little hurt from inuyasha's out burst but said nothing, she just walked quietly and gracefully to him. "inuyasha-" she said again , "dont you remember the love we had? we can still have it...don' t you want me anymore? you know i can be alive again, you just have to aske a wish from the shikon" kikyo said and pointed at the shikon "you are the only one that can make a wish, we could be together" said kikyo  
  
inuyasha remebered what happened, that stupid spell she put on him, what happened to kagome because of HER , it was all because of her. " kikyo, i cant even look at you after what you did, how did you become so cruel? i don't know , but what i do know is that i never want to see you again" flashback~~~~~  
  
"its, the scent...kikyo is here" inuyasha mumbled and stared at the forest , the place where the scent came from. kagome stood next to him tears threatning to spill from her eyes. inuyasha was still focused at the forest, he didnt know why but every time he knew kikyo was there he just had to see her, he thought he loved her but he didn't and she wanted him to die but he still came to her, maybe it was that guilt? maybe he should really be with kikyo no matter what? maybe he should just go with kikyo to hell?...after all they completed the jewel, there is nothing left for him in this world! but he knew that's not true, kagome.... she was the only reason he wanted to live for, to smell her sweet scent every day, and to see those brown chocolate eyes when he woke up in the morning. but now the jewel is complete, and kagome didn't belong here, she had to go to her time...and that's when he realized and decided. ' i love kagome i cant let her go, i want to be with her,just this once i'll go to kikyo ' i promise , i will never leave your side after this! kikyo shuld be at peace, i will tell kikyo i cant protect her cause i need to protect someone else that someone i love , kagome wait here i'll be right back' (note: remember, he thought he told kagome to wait for him but he didn'd really speak to her, inuyasha no baka) and then inuyasha ran after kikyo's scent and left kagome there crying, he broke her heart again and he didn't even know it... kagome tore the shikon neklace and held the pink jewel in her hand "inuyasha you dont love me, how foolish can i get?! you broke my heart so many times but i never gave up for us, i don't know why but i always believed that we will be together eventually , i guess i was wrong...so very wrong, GO TO KIKYO INUYASHA!, i'm....just a shard detector, and my job is over" kagome sobbed for a while, then she ran quickly to the well, never to come back to the fuedel age again.  
  
but that never happend......  
  
tao: muahahahahahaha..... kagome! do you really think i'n going to break you and inuyasha apart!!!!!!!?? kagome: "..." .........you.....didn't? inuyasha: "kagome no baka! didnt your read what hse said in the end of the chapter ' but that never happend' tao: inuyasha shut up! even if you are a lord in my story only I can call people baka! you baka! inuyasha: chill out.... tao: hihihihi....i have a plan wipppppiiie!  
  
next chapter. (still on the flashback by the way....) how? why is sesshomaru there? naraku that stealer! kagome didn't g back home?and how did kikyo made this ?  
  
until nex time ja-ne ................oh, and please review 


	2. inu's side

note: the story is still on the flash back, when the flashcack is over i'll  
write it. now it will be lots of kinds of point of views that will happen in the same  
time.  
  
here goes........................inu's chap........................................................................  
............................inu  
  
'i'm sorry kikyo, i cant love you anymore,when i see kagome i dont see you  
anymore...  
i see her  
i tried to ignore it, to let it pass but i cant, i love her too much and  
not because she's your rebirth, because she's herself, the warm cute  
loving girl who is always there for me'  
inuyasha thought while jumping from tree to tree  
  
then he stopped,  
  
kikyo stood there , her soul stealers next to her  
"inuyasha, i knew you'll come, you belong to me"  
she said well that was true, he still had some feelings for her but love it was not  
"kikyo, i came to tell you i'm not going to hell with you"  
inuyasha said said and looked at the ground  
"i cant keep on promising you something i know i won't be able to make"  
he said again.  
kikyo looked at him angirly with hatred in her eyes  
"its because of that wench! that resurrection of mine is it not?!!!,  
inuyasha you are mine , no one will have you but me! you owe me your life  
how can you leave me!!!"  
she yelled and slapped him.  
inuyasha rubbed his cheeck and looked at her  
"you are not you! you aren't the kikyo i once knew!!"  
  
"but i can be the kikyo you once knew ! you just need to steal the shikon  
no tama from that wench and make a wish to return me!"  
inuyasha looked away again, he knew he could have her back but he wanted  
kagome, he just couldn't tell her"  
  
then kikyo did something very strange, she suddenly looked around, nodded  
to the trees  
cupped inuyasha's cheek and looked really sad "you never loved me! i-nuyasha, but i need you, none matters if i need you  
alive or dead you are mine"  
she then smirked and kissed him passionatly .  
inuyasha was in blackout, he couldnt see anything , he could only hear a  
girl sobbing next to the trees...  
'is it kagome? cant be...she cant walk that fast..., i have to go back to  
kagome, what if she thought i left her for kikyo, kuso, i forgot to tell  
her'  
inuyasha jumped away from kikyo who now laughed at him like a sadistic  
maniac "haaaaaaahhhhhhhaaahhhhha inuyaha, if i cant have you no one will have you,  
in those very seconds you kissed me kagome probably sealed the well  
haaaahhhhhahhhhaa"  
  
'NO'  
inuyasha screamed in his mind  
"NO!!!!!!!, kikyo i'll never forgive you if you plotted this!"  
he said and ran to the well to find it truly seald...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ok this actually when the flashback is supossed to end because i started the story with inu BUT because you need to know more things about the past  
i'm going to contiue the flashback even though when i finish it the flash  
back will end when inuyasha sees the well seald  
ok?...  
  
tao : dun dun dun....oh, and sorry its a short chapter, anyway i thought  
about it again and....................  
there will be no naraku in this story and sesshmaru is coming up on the  
next chapter  
next chapter is kag's chap'  
  
ja-ne inutao ^_^.....oh, and please review 


	3. kagome's side

hmmm...someone actually reads it...  
ok here's the new chapiie  
kagome's side ( in this chapter you will see what happend and how kagome  
saw inyasha and kikyo baaa kissing )  
  
i ran to the well, as fast as my legs could carry me, suddenly a butterfly  
flew next to me, it was beautiful, the butter fly was amber with slight  
red color, i looked at it.  
'inuyasha, maybe you just went to tell her goodbye, maybe its not what i  
think your doing maybe...'  
and with the last thought i had some hope in my heart, with that i ran  
after inuyasha and kikyo.  
  
when i got to the scene it was just like old times, kikyo whining and making herself a poor innocent child and inuyasha falling for the trick, if  
i wasn't in love with inuyasha i would laugh right now becauseof his  
stupidty sometimes. but its a little hard to see someone you love kissing someone else , damn those tears, how much times could i cry? , for all of the times i cried i  
need to be dry right now! no tears, i was right.  
inuyasha came back to kikyo, i purified the shikon no tama and now all  
shall be as it should.  
with that thought i ran to the well and made a spell to seal it, i jumped  
into it but someone caught my arm and then i fainted.  
the last thing i heard was a sigh and someone saying  
" humans can be so foolish sometimes"  
  
please R&R  
if you won't then i won't update....... 


End file.
